


Rude Awakening

by Pieceofship



Category: Ape Escape, Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: Blue and Specter aren't in a relationship with each other, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Other, Pink is dating both Specter and Blue, Poly shipping, Polyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey Pink is not a morning person, sadly her boyfriends are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

The clock's alarm blared, breaking Pink out of her peaceful slumber. Her eyes slowly cracked opened, each beep felt like a jackhammer was drilling into her head. She wished she was sleeping in her own bed, she hated mornings, but at least her radio clock would play nice songs to wake her up. Rather than that infuriating beeping, what an awful way to start the morning. 

She wished she could slam her hand on the snooze button, or better yet throw the clock out the nearest window. But Pink's current position didn't allow her that luxury. Nestled comfortable in soft baby blue blankets and plush pillows, on her left was Monkey Blue. She had her arms wrapped around his torso, he was closest to that god awful alarm clock, after all, this was his room. To her right was Specter, he had his arms around her. 

She was sandwiched between both her boyfriends. Every night if work didn't get in the way they would sleep like this. Pink greatly enjoyed having the two men she loved more than anything by her side, and getting to enjoy that extra warmth as long as Specter's cold feet didn't accidentally brush upon her. But the one thing she hated more than anything was morning. 

Her career as a pop star, working to take over the world, and making time for her mates, was ever so tiring. But Pink was a night owl, and spend many nights working late. And waking up only to work more on a few hours of sleep was never fun. She hated the mornings.

Blue and Specter on the other hand...

"Up and at em'." Blue announced, as he finally turned the clock off. He sat up and stretched, depriving Pink of his body heat. 

"Bout time, I've been awake for the past half an hour." Specter declared.

Pink frowned as he unraveled his arms off her, depriving her more warmth as he sat up. She pulled the blankets closer to herself in an attempt stay warm. Why must both Blue and Specter be blessed with the ability to feel refreshed in the morning and not her?

"Come on Pink, up and at em'" Blue repeated as he nudged her shoulder.

Pink just groaned and buried her face in the blankets. "Don't wanna..." her tone muffled, but clearly alerting the two she was not in a good mood.

"You know you have work to do." Specter reminded, taking a turn to poke at her. 

"Baby, can't I have the morning off?" she whined, only burying her face further in the blankets.

"I already gave you two mornings off." Specter stated. "Don't be such a diva, you got work to do."

"Pleeeeease?" Pink pleaded. "Just one more morning to sleep in. And that's it, I promise."

"You said that last time." Blue pipped in. 

"I mean it this time." she groaned, covering her head with the pillow. 

"Sure you do." Specter muttered and shook his head. "Well, I didn't want to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures." 

Pink immediately sat up with a yelp as Specter pressed those cold feet of his against her. This wasn't enough to cause her to enter her 'scary' form, but just enough to leave her greatly annoyed. Blue chuckled from Specter's methods of getting her out of bed. Pink narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I hate you two sometimes." she huffed with a pout.

"Nah, you love us." Blue mused with a large smile on his face. 

"Most of the time." Pink muttered, her mates giving her a kiss on her cheeks. 

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Blue offered. "Chocolate chip pancakes, you're favourite."

The urge to keep on being bitter to Specter and Blue about her rude awakening was tempting, but the promise of a early morning chocolate fix was also very tempting. With a sigh Pink nodded.

"Yeah, sure." she agreed.

"I'll get a pot of coffee started." Specter said, him and Blue getting out of the bed to get a head start on breakfast. 

Yup, she really hated mornings... but not as much now.


End file.
